Romulus
Romulus is the adopted homeworld of the Romulans and capital planet of the Romulan Star Empire. The planet is also known as ch'Rihan (in the Rihannsu language) and 128 Trianguli III-A (in the astronomical notation of Earth). In yet another language, it is known as Rom'laas, and in another catalog system, Ket-cheleb III. Romulus is the third of ten planets, and its tidally-locked "sister world" is known as Remus. Together, Romulans and Remus are sometimes called the Hearthworlds. Romulus is a lush, humid world abundant with vegetation and large bodies of water. Its designation is a Minshara class world. The planet has two moons, Pirek and Elvreng. (TOS novels: Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages; Last Unicorn Games: The Way of D'era: The Romulans) : The third novel in the Vulcan's Soul trilogy, Epiphany, has a mention of the sister world of Remus possessing four moons. History Historians believe that Romulus and its sister world of Remus were in fact once a single large planetoid known as Romii. The biggest change that geologists have determined to have to Romii was five-point three billion years ago when another planetary body, which was at least sixty percent the size of Romii and in retrograde orbit, collided with the large planet. The impact stripped the outer crust from Romii and, in less then two hundred years, the ejecta had coalesced into a single body that would eventually cool to become the planet known as Romulus which would continue to spin with the force of that ancient catastrophic collision. (TOS novel: Captain's Blood) It was named by the Vulcan Exiles after an ancient myth of twin godbrothers. Though another account says that the planet was named after the mythical home of the Vulcan god Ket-cheleb known as Rom'laas. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Way of D'Era: The Romulans) The planet was noted as being rich in different kinds of organic life with a climate far better then what was present on Vulcan with abundant supplies of water with much larger seas. Varying types of habitations were also present from deserts to volcanic regions with firefalls. Though it was rich in organic life, its metal content was somewhat rarer with much of it being present deep within the planet, which was a contrast to the world's sister planet. (TOS: Vulcan's Soul - Exiles) In 2376, this was listed as the host location of a current or past marathon. ( ) Romulus was completely destroyed when the Hobus star went nova in 2387. The comic book series Star Trek: Countdown, a tie-in to the 2009 film, gives further detail about the destruction of Romulus. Prior to the destruction, Spock attempts to warn the Romulan Senate that the supernova poses a threat to both the planet and the entire Romulan Star Empire, but is rebuffed. However, a few weeks prior to the destruction of the planet, the Romulan Senate observed that the Hobus star was increasing in mass and was growing more unstable... meaning Spock was correct. A scientist predicted that it would take a few weeks at most for the shockwave to reach Romulus once the star went Nova. The praetor, proclaimed he would put the matter up for vote in the Senate, then gave the order to begin evacuation protocols for Romulus. It is not known how many people escaped, only that the praetor after escaping the destruction,promised that the empire would survive, and that he would find his people a new home. Geography Bodies of Water *Nelrek Ocean *Apnex Sea *Garenak Sea *North Mendlanar Sea *South Mendlanar Sea *White Sea *Havrelar Sea *Sea of Lerodan *Sea of Vrekess *Sherelak Sea *Thal'Tharin River *Tor'ren River *Gend'eroth River *D'Gansar River *Balsanra River *H'relgath River *Tai'eld River *Dorvek River *Jendranax Strait *Terelix Strait *Bay of Bareldak Continents (and Provinces) *Brel'kar **Allorak **Chetris **Daal'Gareth **Mendrik **Rel'enak *Folloss **Fal'seras **Tel'Garch *Novok *Umrica *Valcaria Geographic Features *Firefalls of Gal Gath'thong *Valley of Chula *Jeweled Forest of Ath'reshaar *Kae'raktar Mountains **Mount Al'kathel *T'aresh Mountains *Kae'raktar Mountains *Anverok Mountains *Des'Reval Mountains *Sen'lanarc Mountains *Allerah Mountains *Ladrosh Mountains *Raas'trek Mountains *Keldrak Peninsula *Beld'Rath Peninsula *Ar'hael Desert **Valley of Fire *D'vrex Archipelago *Sath'har Archipelago *Uulmar Islands *Tallesreld *Wall of Fire *G'aareld va Groth'Chok *Karethvek volcano Cities and Settlements *Ki Baratan | Dartha **Aekhhwi'rhoi **Government Quarter *Dinalla *Rateg *Krocton Segment *Ra'tleihfi *I'Ramnau *Rarathik District *Val'danadex Trel *Vendras *Nareq'mor *Namreshand *Peldrad *Atremon Trel *Kir'Marel *Vandrok *Gav'ros Trel *Ch'eren *Varald *Fel'voth *Mirek *Bareldak Trel *Dorvek *Kromtar Trel *Hlarek *Avretrel Points of Interest *Hall of State *Citadel Var'Theldun (Tal Shiar HQ) *Romulan Intelligence Academy *Astrophysics Academy *Boulevard of Heroes *Plaza of the Endless Sky *Hollows *Imperial Palace *Mirek shipyards, Mirek spaceport *Maritime Museum *Fareldi Brewery *Chula House *Imperial Academy of Arts *Hall of Columns Moons and Satellites *Pirek ("The Leaper") *Elvreng *Kaur'el Tennahrex ("The High Fortress"), orbital military defense platform *Veldras Orbital Power Facility : Whilst LUG states that Romulus has two moons, the Vulcan's Soul book Epiphany states that it has in fact four though they are not named. Natural History Flora *Gresh *Melanth *Nocturnal crawling spine *Romulan Fig Tree *Tikrik grass *Vareet *White Star of Night *Y'gora tree Fauna *Bloodwing *Kerosh *Mogai *Neiirrh *Nhaidh *Ra'tar *Romulan green whale *Set'leth *Ter'ak *Thrai *Veruul Category:Planets Category:Romulan worlds Category:Beta Quadrant Planets